The Fight for Light and Truth
by SilverDawn2
Summary: Usagi is the crown princess of the Silver Millennium, but have you ever wondered if she had any elder siblings... especially an elder sister??? This is about it. I know that many stories have this plot, but I promise that this should be nice.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Bishouju Senshi Sailormoon belongs to the talented Naoko Takeuchi sensei. I hope to be as good as her in drawing, and Sailormoon is copyright of Kodansha and the other publishers blah blah blah...  
  
The Fight for Light and Truth  
SilverDawn  
  
Prologue:  
  
Under the shades of the night, shadows lurked outside the walls, the winds blowing strongly, a sense of foreboding burning within the air. A young lady, about the age of eighteen, sat by the rose patches in the royal garden, her features hidden in the dark. She shivered as she felt the strong wind, her long gown rustling against the grassy lawn as she smiled contentedly to herself.  
  
Staying in the shadows, the lady looked down onto the beautiful bluish-green planet : the planet Earth, whose prince was about to be engaged to the Crown Princess of the Moon, Princess Serenity...  
  
........................................................  
  
Inside the palace, a man was looking frantically for his sister...  
  
"Serenity, where is Selenity?" A man in crystal armour asked as he apologized for interupting his sister's dance with her prince - Endymion, who was a young gentleman of twenty, with dark black hair, blue eyes and the frame build which won much admiration from ladies of various courts.  
  
"Sister? I thought she was with him... I don't know. I saw her a few moments ago dancing with him, but now, she's gone." Serenity said, a worried expression crossed her petite face while her prince added in, "Is there anything wrong Christian? You look a little distraught. Here, have a drink." and he passed the man a cup of wine which the man thankfully drank.   
  
He nodded his thanks and replied, "I just felt something familiar and wish to discuss it with her but she isn't around." I can't possibly say I felt that evil which killed Father, it would scare Serenity to death! To his relief, he saw Serenity relax, and urged the couple to continue dancing while he went to a corner and summoned one of Selenity's guardians, "Angel of fire, Leader of the Seven, Guardian Mikael, come forth to me..."  
  
Immediately, his summon was heard and the man, dressed in silvery white clothing, which looked like something out of Roman mythology, (not armor or mail) appeared discreetly and answered, "You called me, my King?"  
  
"Please, there's no need for protocol, we are buddies, aren't we?" Christian responded, and Mikael grinned a toothy smile. His trimmed light brown hair was parted in the center, and above his amber gold eyes revealed a sigil of the flame which marked his element of fire. He was about 1.8m in height, with the muscular look of a model, and was the most powerful angel of the Angelic System, making him the natural leader of the group.   
  
Christian started, "Mikael, I suppose you can feel the evil can't you?" Mikael just replied with a somber nod, signaling of his knowledge. The King continued, "I want all the guardians of Selenity and mine to be sent back to the Angelic system and Diamond Galaxy immediately within five hours. If using portal teleportation isn't quick enough, use your own magick teleportation."  
  
"But, my King. You'll need us for that fight against Metallia. Forgive me for saying this but the elite soldiers and sailor senshi aren't any match for the monster and the dragonkin will be of no use as well!" Mikael immediately protested.  
  
"I know, that's why I can't risk any of you. Remember, I'm a foregazer, I see the future... We have to be dead for Serenity to create the Crystal Millenium a thousand years later.... Which means that we'll have to die." Christian smiled, his deep blue eyes shining sadly and his silver hair swayed in the gentle wind. His gaze softened at looking at the Earth, admiring the beauty of Endymion's homeland for a moment before turning back to Mikael, his look turning superior again.  
  
"Get going quickly, we don't have much time. This may be the last time I'd be seeing you for this lifetime, my friend. Farewell." Mikael reluctantly kneeled and bowed, making Christian's heart softened once more as he hugged his friend and guardian one last time before he went onto his mission of getting his fellow guardians out of the Silver Millenium and into their homelands: the Angelic System and the Diamond Galaxy respectively.  
  
After seeing Mikael out, Christian went on to party with the rest of the nobles when someone found him for a conversation...  
  
"My my, it looks like my dearling Christian has grown up..." a soft voice said from behind, followed by a tingling laughter which was of his mother's. Christian turned to his back gracefully, only to find himself looking into the ancient eyes of his dearest aunt, Maeribeth, along with his mother.  
  
"Aunt Maeribeth! It's so nice to see you again!" Christian exclaimed, which made Maeribeth chuckle along with her kin sister.   
  
"Christian, where is our young lady?" On hearing this, Christian's handsome features formed a frown as he explained of not being able to find her and of the feeling of the presence of Metallia. Maeribeth immediately mindcalled her son and got all the dragonkin who were not on duty to get out of the palace area straightaway when Christian told her that the dragonkin was of no use in the upcoming fight, which caused Queen Selenity of the Moon to fret before the eldar dragonkin managed to calm her down. After all, it was her eldest daughter who was now missing, with a horde of evil by the side...   
  
Suddenly, Christian thought of a way to find his sister. Tentatively, he mindspoke to his friend and buddy, Selenity's protector...  
  
::Blood-brother?::  
  
::Yes? Christian?::  
  
::Ed, do you have any idea where Laney is? She's kinda missing and I feel the presence of Metallia...::  
  
::No kidding???::  
  
::I hope I'm wrong, but I know it ain't possible::  
  
There was silence for the while on the other side. Then, Ed started:  
  
::She said she wanted to be alone, perhaps she is in the garden of secrets, I'll go find her...::  
  
::Thanx 'Ric, I'm counting on you.::  
  
::No prob, I personally don't want my dearest to get caught in a fight before the actual war.::  
  
And the link cut out, leaving Christian much relieved, knowing that he could trust Edric in such a mission.   
  
........................................................  
  
Back in the garden, the lady continued staying in the shadows so that no one could find her... But after a while... one person did... her prince - who called to her gently as he approached, "Selenity, why aren't you in the great hall? You had so much wanted to see Serenity again and now it's her engagement ball and you came out here?"  
  
"I don't know, I'm happy for Serenity, but... something is frightening me. My foresight tells me that something is about to happen and we cannot escape it. It is the key for the future... I can even feel the evil for the wind has became savage too... I'm surprised brother didn't feel it..." Selenity said, a sense of dread overwhelming her. The man hugged her tightly, and kissed her, whispering soothingly, "Sel, Christian has felt it too, and he's worried sick. He tried mindspeaking to you, but you seemed to have shut off all links."  
  
"Uh-oh, I didn't know it was him, so I shut off the link to get some solitude. Let's just hope that I won't get blasted by him." she wondered worriedly, remembering how ballastic her brother could go when frantic. The man assured her with his deep, gentle voice, saying, "Don't worry, he's your twin, he'd understand. Now let's get back to the ball before your mother or your guardians get the whole of the elite wing to search the entire palace for you."  
  
Selenity smiled softly, shuddering a little as another gale of wind past them, her gown swaying with the wind as she murmured, "Edric, I'm scared. It's the same sense I got when Father was killed during the war against Metallia in Atzulith..." trembling as she relived the death of her father, the ruler of the Angelic System and Diamond Galaxy, resulting in the coronation of Christian and herself as the new rulers of the throne at the young age of twelve. They only started ruling at the age of fourteen while their mother, the Queen of the Silver Millenium, ruled as Regent when they were still young.  
  
Initially, the heir to the throne was the elder child, supposedly Christian, while Selenity was the heir to the Moon Kingdom. But the people of the Angelic System wanted her as their Queen due to the wisdom she had shown in the past which surpassed her age, thus her mother had no choice but to abide to the people's demand, for fear of another civil war breaking out if they did not agree. This resulted into Christian becoming the King of the Diamond Galaxy, Selenity becoming the Queen of the Angelic System whilst the young princess Serenity became the heir to the throne of the Silver Millenium, the Crown Princess of the Moon.  
  
........................................................  
  
After a few moments of tranquility, Prince Edric and Princess Selenity (which she was referred to when on the moon) stepped out of the shadows, the air of nobility and grandeau apparent. Prince Edric wore the royal golden-silver garb of the Golden Millenium (something like that of Prince Endymion), an independent system like the Silver Millenium, but with one more planet. He was even taller than Prince Endymion, with golden blond hair, deep blue eyes and chiseled features.   
  
As for Princess Selenity, she wore the traditional white gown for the Princess of the Moon, but now that she was the Queen of the Angelic System, she had a tiara of pure crystal with blue sapphires and purple amethyst on her head of silver hair, tied in the traditional odangos, signalling her status as queen. She looked like a replica of Queen Selenity of the Moon, her mother, but her eyes were silvery-blue in colour, and the sigil on her head was a cross with a small 'x' in the center of the cross, shaped like an eight-pointed star, yet not really like it. Sometimes, the sigil changes to her crescent moon sigil of her mother's side, too, which signals her status as the first princess of the moon and also the queen of the Angel Kingdom while the Diamond Galaxy was ruled by her twin, Christian.  
  
Soon, they passed the halls and arrived at the grand hall where the ball was being held. Many people were dancing to the music and were enjoying themselves very much. Even the princess's senshi were waltzing with someone. They tried to make as small a commotion as possible, but upon their entrance, the music stopped and everyone looked at them, and curtsied or bowed. Selenity felt embarrassed when people did this and on seeing everyone bowing in front of her and Edric, she glanced pleadingly at her mother, who was seating on the throne, amused by the amount of respect given to them... for the only ones not bowing were her family members.   
  
She cleared her throat and with a practised wave of her hand, she said in a clear voice, "Please continue with your dancing. It gives me great pleasure to be here again." and everyone continued. She walked past the hall and to her mother to pay her respects. On reaching, she curtsied and said, "Mother, I'm so glad I could be back." and Queen Selenity of the Moon went down from her throne to hug her eldest daughter.   
  
Queen Selenity smiled and looked at her daughter as she exclaimed, "My, Laney, you have grown so much. I'm so sorry I cannot be with you for the past few years..." sadness filled her as she said this. Selenity just shook her head, replying, "Mother, it's not your fault. Blame it on the dark one. She was the one who caused us this much amount of sadness..."  
  
"There is another person who has been wanting to see you for a long time too. She had just finished talking to Christian. Ah! There she is." A tall woman came to sight, her long silvery hair and ancient eyes looking into hers, her silver dragon sigil telling that she is a dragonkin.  
  
"Aunt Maeri! Ohmigosh! I'm so sorry for not coming back earlier..." Selenity started but was cut off by Maeribirth, the kin sister of her mother. "Say no more, hatchling. You have indeed grown and is becoming more like a queen. And who is this young man you have with you?" Maeribirth asked, surveying the young man, and immediately recognised the pair bond between the lovers. She chuckled lowly and whispered it to her kin sister while Selenity stuttered and said in an embarassed tone, "Auntie, this is Prince Edric of the Golden Kingdom." Gesturing to Edric, who bowed lowly to the both of them and the crowd that were gathering beside the Queen and her kin sister.  
  
"It is my pleasure to meet you, milady, Selenity talks often of you. About how you have been such a wonderful person and such." Rodrique said with respectfulness as Maeribirth nodded. Queen Selenity started, "Maeri, they are engaged and are about to be married about four months later, on Silverdawn's 18th birthday."  
  
"So soon! I'll make sure that I'll be there. I won't miss it for my life and I supposed you'd invite me?" Maeribeth asked teasingly, making Silverdawn go red again as she stammered, "Of course I'd invite you. I'm intending to get Serenity as my bridesmaid, and Endymion as Edric's best man. After all, they are blood brothers too. That is if they'll agree." She eyed the couple standing near Queen Selenity, watching the whole scene with Christian, her senshi and the two lunarian guardians.  
  
"Me? Oh great! I would love to be your bridesmaid, sis!" Serenity said in a happy tone.  
  
"That is if she doesn't klutz out during the big day..." The princess of Mars, Rei spoke sarcarstically. Everyone laughed at that comment while Serenity just countered, "I swear, to the goddess Selene, that I would never wreck my own sister's wedding."  
  
"Er... I wouldn't say that if I were her..." Christian whispered to Edric a little too loudly... causing everyone to burst into gales of laughter again. It was known within the royals that Princess Serenity could manage a klutz attack anywhere, anytime, although she was usually graceful.  
  
But, Serenity didn't become a spoilsport and just cry out in public. Instead, she just pouted a little and didn't really bother about it. It was Princess Selenity, however, who silenced all of them when she started, "Since my sister has agreed, then I am glad. So, will my dear lord Endymion take up the job as Edric's best man?"  
  
"Of course I will. I truly am honored to be the best man. But I had thought that the place would be reserved for Christian..." Endymion trailed off, but was taken over by Christian himself. "Well, the main reason why I won't be in it is because I'm preparing the whole wedding, so I'd most probably be making sure that everything would go well..." I couldn't possibly say that the wedding would never take place within this lifetime, can I?   
  
Mixed emotions filled him, possible outcomes of what will happen next clouded his mind, but he still put up a happy facade, which only few saw through - his mother, Maeribeth, Edric and Selenity. All of the others were oblivious about it and continued partying... until...  
  
::Brother, it's coming, isn't it...::   
  
::Yes, Sele, and both of us know the outcome.::  
  
::Mother and Aunt Maeri know about it, don't they?::  
  
::Yea, Aunt Maeribeth has already got all the dragonkin not on duty to evacuate. The remaining ones would flee when Metallia does come.::  
  
::What about the guardians?::  
  
::I got Mikael to get all of them out of here. They are safe.::  
  
::Well, that's one burden off my heart. If they are safe, then they would be able to help us rule the two systems peacefully. It was already stated that if the rulers aren't there, the leader of the guardians will help rule the system.::  
  
::Yup, in your case, I suppose Mikael and Jibrille will look after the Angelic System, and Anthony and Faith will take care of mine.::  
  
::Pray that we will be able to meet them again soon...::  
  
::I agree...::  
  
And they looked at one another, each praying that what they had foresaw won't go become true, which was impossible as their prediction had never gone wrong before...  
.......................................................  
  
Before long, the dreaded time came... Soon, attention was called for as Queen Selenity stood up, and started announcing, "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank all of you for being able to come for this engagement ball of my daughter Princess Serenity and the Prince of Earth, Endymion. I declare that from this day on, Earth would be at peace with the Moon and, as a tradition, their wedding will be exactly two years later, on my daughter's 18th birthday."  
  
Cheers broke up almost immediately when the speech was over, and everyone, nobles and royals alike, were euphoric and ecstatic over the announcement of the engagement and that there would finally be peace between Earth and Moon. After all, the war raging on Earth was causing serious damage, and with the Moon as an ally, they had a higher chance of winning.  
  
But all was about to be lost when...  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Screams filled the main hall as dark soldiers filtered into the hall, killing their way to the back where the royals are standing.   
  
"Protect the royal family!" Minako shouted as they transformed into Sailor Senshis. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter immediately stood in front of Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity while King Christian and Prince Edric stood behind Queen Selenity, Princess Selenity. Maeribeth, who was ordered straightaway to get all the other dragonkin out of the palace teleported out, leaving all the Senshi puzzled.  
  
"Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
"Supreme Thunder!"  
  
"Mercury Bubbles!"  
  
The senshi attacks killed many of the dark soldiers, but reinforcements kept arriving for them, with Nephrite, Zoisite, Jadeite, and Malachite leading, the outcome of it was as if they was losing drastically. Slowly, the senshi fell, one by one, until only the royals left standing.   
  
"Prince ENDYMION, so nice to see you here with this bratty moon princess!" Zoisite spat out, and was immediately blasted by Princess Selenity with her powers, which hit each of the generals rather strongly. The small amount of power inflicted onto Zoisite caused a major wound on her arm and a cut on her face and several burns on her legs, which made her very furious. Selenity knew that she could have killed them all, but she had to let them win, if not, there will be no future for all of them.  
  
"No one ever calls my sister that. And never, EVER, INFURIATE ME!" Selenity said with while controlling her anger which was rapidly rising... Prince Edric continued fending most of the soldiers off, but both he and Christian sustained slashes, and so did Endymion.   
  
"How dare YOU disfigure me!" Zoisite shrieked and pulled an ice crystal and targetted at her. With a fling of her hand, she threw it at Princess Selenity's direction...  
  
"No!!!" Edric shouted hoarsely and pushed her aside, ending up having the crystal impaled into his chest as other crystals showered continuously on him, Christian and Selenity. Although they could have gotten their dome shields up, they didn't want to, thus suffering impaling of crystals on each one of them. Christian was the first to fall among them, followed by Edric, and each of them finished off almost all of the soldiers and youmas using their crystals, the orion crystal (Christian's) and the tigalium crystal (Edric's).  
  
With the fall of the duo, Selenity, Serenity and Endymion were anguished, and Selenity fought like a wounded tigress whose cubs were killed. She almost lost it when she saw Endymion finally falling, with Serenity killing herself to find her beloved.  
  
She cried on and on as her own wounds bled profusely, finding no point in living on seeing all of them dead... Venus the leader of the senshis, Mercury the quiet and wise, Mars the powerful in spirit, Jupiter the strongest of them all... Endymion the prince of her only sister, Serenity the most innocent and pure, Christian the brother she leaned on most... and Edric her beloved forever and ever.  
  
"No!!! Why must you do this to me? Goddess!!!" she screamed and started to cough profusely, blood dripping from her cuts and mouth.  
  
"Laney!" a muffled voice she recognised at once called to her.  
  
"Mother!" she replied, in a voice full of despair... Queen Selenity went to her daughter's side and carefully supported her up on seeing her on the brink of death...  
  
"Mother, they are all dead, but Metallia will be back when Beryl wakes up a thousand years later. I've got to get them back to where they they belong but they won't stay put in there. I don't have time. Please, mother, let Serenity, Endymion and the others to be reborn... they will create a new future for themselves..." Selenity coughed again and again, blood spilling out from her pale lips.  
  
Queen Selenity sobbed unlike herself, and the younger Selenity took out her crystal, the angelic crystal, and concentrated for a moment, its pure light enveloping the two of them and spread throughout the whole of the moon. Almost immediately, the chaos and war-filled land became silent and serene as Selenity forced them all of the negaverse back to where they belong. The cuts, wounds and slashes of those who were killed or alive began to heal at a very quick rate, including her own, until all of them were healed, making those who were dead to look as if they were only sleeping. And for the last time, Selenity gazed back at Earth, the bluish-green sphere of a planet which she never had the chance to go to, her silvery-blue eyes brimming with tears, while she murmured, "Earth... is so beuti..." but she never got to finish her words as she breathed her last, her angelic crystal dropping from her hand.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!!! Selenity!" Queen Selenity cried as she hugged her daughter's cold and limp form in her hand. After taking a few minutes to calm down, she prepared herself for the final rites to let them rebirth. She looked around the debris which was formerly the grand hall of the palace and placed the angelic crystal back to her daughter's palm.  
  
"This is your birthright, child, may you be happy in your next life, with Edric by your side. You too, Christian... and Serenity, may you be with Endymion forever..." She smiled sorrowfully.   
  
"Rebirtho Fetali... Ja 'Taime..."  
  
She finally uttered and all of the deceased were surrounded by spheres and sent to Earth.   
  
"May Goddess Selene be with all of you and help you all find each other a thousand years later." she whispered, and finally died...  
  
End of Prologue......  
  
There, i finally decided to write a fanfic on Sailormoon =) The characters may sound lame n all, but i still hope that all of you out there will like it.   
  
As usual, reviews and flames accepted.  
Thanx.  
Silverdawn Kadamon  
Last edited: 31st March (Tommorow's April Fools' Day!) 


	2. Mysterious Guests

Disclaimers: Bishouju Senshi Sailormoon belongs the most magnificent artiste Naoko Takeuchi sensei, and I just used it to make up my own. Other disclaimers and copyrights apply, so don't sue me.  
  
The Fight for Light and Truth  
SilverDawn  
  
Chapter 1: Mysterious Guests  
  
Present day:  
  
On top of the Tokyo Tower, a lady was sitting on the ledge, her pale blond hair swaying in the wind, whilst the full moon shone on her, tracing out her delicate features, and most prominently, her silvery blue eyes.  
  
Behind her were two men, both tall and lean wearing white military clothes with long cloaks draped behind their backs. Both of them were at least six foot tall, and had faces which made women swoon and faint.  
  
Standing to the right of the lady stood a man with straight silver hair that reached his shoulders. He stood at a height of 1.8m, had a slim build and very refined features. He walked towards the lady, the usual mischievous glint in his bright blue eyes disappearing as he said, "Selenity, we are too late, aren't we?" as he followed the gaze to the seal just beneath Tokyo Tower. Part of it was marred and destroyed, but no one except for those trained in the terms of magecraft can see it.  
  
The lady, Selenity, nodded her head ever so slightly, her silvery blue eyes dull as tendrils of golden hair framed her heart-shape face. She instinctively hugged her knees as she said solemnly, her musical voice dropping a few tones, "I'm afraid so Christian. That evil I sealed here is being broken. I can't believe it! It was supposed to last..."  
  
"Still, you can't blame yourself. Someone broke the seal to release chaos. Plus, you created this seal at least three millenia ago. It's bound to weaken..." the other man interrupted, and questioned again, "by the way, what happened to your hair?"  
  
The man was puzzled, and had the right to - Selenity's hair had previously been silver, just like Christian's, and had been as long as her height of 1.7m. Now, it was platinum blond, and was worn just a little below her waist. The man was a little taller that Christian, and had golden-blond hair trimmed to the nape of his neck. What was more startling was his light purple eyes, which changes color to suit his mood. He, like Christian and Selenity, held himself with an air of dignity. However, he was worried... He had almost never saw Christian this serious, and it spooked him. The last time he was this serious was half a year ago, when he was made the King of the Diamond Galaxy whilst Selenity became the Queen of the Angelic System once again.  
  
After a while, Silverdawn replied in answer of her lover's question, "Oh! Edric, I thought that silver hair might be a little odd, and I'm afraid someone might recognise me... So why not change the color? I always envied Serenity's blond locks..."  
  
"Then we ought to change too... shall we?" Christian said this meaningfully as he glanced at Edric. The older man nodded, and both concentrated for a moment. Christian's sigil of omega glowed slightly (his hair turning into mahogany brown), as did Edric's sigil of the eight-pointed star and his hair darkened into coal-black with blue highlights. Both still wore it at the same length, but they looked more humane, as their features had previously been extraordinary.  
  
"You know, Chris, we look a lot less like twins... now that our hair color has changed, " Selenity said wryly.  
  
"Well, it would be a better option if we have to go near them, sis," Christian replied in an equally dry tone. A short silence enshrouded them for a moment before Edric started, "So I assume that we'll be using Japanese names from now on."  
  
"Yup, my name will be Fujiwara Yukiki." Silverdawn answered.  
  
"Yuki... I like it. Mine will be as usual, Umeda Sakuya..." Rodrique said, and Christian quipped in, "Then mine will be Fujiwara Akira. So, what do we do now?" Everyone thought for awhile, and Edric said, "we'll have to go to school as usual, and find a place to live in."  
  
"I'll go hack into the college data. No problem at that. Ed... er... Sakuya, can you take care of the accomodation?" At Sakuya's affirmative nod, Akira continued, "Yukiki, can you cast shield on us? I don't want anyone to know we are here on Earth. I just hate remembering what happened on Andrite..."  
  
All three of them shuddered at that thought : The trio had once gone to the last planet of the solar system, Andrite, and a whole battalion of twenty legions of devils had attacked them when the planet's mages felt their presence. Andrite had previously been part of the Silver Millenium, but after the devils of chaos took over, it became a separate territory. In the end, Andrite and all of the devils were destroyed by Edric through both his magecraft and the Tigalium crystal whilst the whole planet was put to sleep through Christian's Orion crystal. Chaos was sealed in the power core of Earth (with the approval of Gaia) by Selenity, just where the Tokyo Tower lies. Now, Andrite was in ruins.  
  
Yukiki nodded, and stretched out her hand as a milky blue globe of energy gathered at her fingertips. With the energy, she formed three domes which covered all three of them. The domes glowed for several seconds before disappearing. Satisfied, Yukiki said, "All done."  
  
"Then let's go." Sakuya replied and helped Yukiki up. All three of them morphed into civilian clothes and jumped from Tokyo Tower. Simultaneously, wings of silvery white feathers formed behind each of their backs. It was a lovely sight as the three angels flew over the land, with the full moon behind them...  
  
.........................................................................  
  
In another part of the Solar System, in the planet Andrite, a man at least two metres tall was passing through the shambles of the Andridian palace. His face was hooded by a long, black, Grigorian cloak , and he floated across the entire palace, leaving no trace nor shadow. The man seemed to know the whole palace well, for he reached his destination very quickly...  
  
Miraculously, the temple he headed for was not destroyed. In fact, everything there was still intact, and looked exactly the same as he had seen it three millenia ago.  
  
"Home sweet home..." he rasped in an ancient voice. The old temple was like a magic workroom, and had many ornate and ghoulish tools. He went to the black pool in the middle of the room and started to cast an intricate spell. When the incantations were being recited, four forms slowly appeared through the pool. Each of them was shrouded in darkness, and only one of them came out into the light. He was tall and muscular, with hair the color of midnight blue and translucent grey eyes. In a blue general uniform, he looked formidable and handsome. As he spoke, the baritone voice was one that could make any woman shudder, "My lord, what is your wish?"  
  
The older man muttered, "Get me the information of Princess Serenity and her guardians. I heard that they were present on Earth. Also, find a way to revive chaos from his slumber. I only managed to break the seal."  
  
"Pardon me, milord, but where is Chaos then?"  
  
"He is in the rear chamber of the temple. Find a way to wake him up, Kanshisha, and find it quick..."  
  
"As you wish, my lord..." And the man, Kanshisha, vanished. The other forms disappeared too, and the old man spoke to no one in particular, "I'll get you for what you did to my son Chaos, Selenity... You may be dead all right, but I'll get your beloved sister for revenge...:  
  
............................................................................  
  
"Usagi! It's 8:30am! Wake up!" Ikuko Tsukino shouted. She was still wondering how Usagi could still be like this where she's already 17! As usual, the creaking of the stairs warned Ikuko of Usagi's arrival. She stacked up the amount of pancakes before bringing out her daughter's bento. Kenjo shook his head in resignation as Shingo asked, "Okaasan, why do we have to put up with her?"  
  
"Because she's your sister, dear," Ikuko replied. Just then, Usagi rushed down and started polishing off the pancakes in record time. After gulping down her tea, she shouted, "I'm LATE!!! Shucks! Haruna-sensei is gonna kill me!" Within five minutes, she was out of the house, running with a stream of smoke behind her.  
  
Ikuko thought and on remembering something, she shouted, "Usagi! Your bento!" But Usagi was already disappearing to the T-junction. Ikuko smacked her palm to her forehead, wondering how her daughter was going to be able to not starve to death before classes end when Luna purred.  
  
"Thank you, dear," Ikuko smiled in relief, knowing that Luna had done this many times. She let Luna have a steady grip of the cloth covering the lunch box before letting her go.  
  
Luna wondered when she went off.  
  
................................................................................  
  
2 hours ago...  
  
A few houses away from the Tsukino Residence, Yukiki had just finished cooking breakfast and was preparing Akira and her bentos.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimashita!" Yukiki said cheerfully as Sakuya went down the stairs, his hair tousled while he rubbed his sleepy light purple eyes. He was still a little tired after getting everything settled, and wanted very badly to sleep through the morning. However, he knew that he had classes at 9:00am in college, and he did not want to be late.  
  
"Ohayo" he said, giving her a peck on the cheek before standing back to admire his lover's uniform. Yukiki had always attended private home tutoring in both her lifetimes, thus he had never seen her in a sailor uniform. Half of her hair was tied into a braid bun whilst the other half was left down. A dark blue sailor unifor with a pleated skirt adorned her slim yet proportioned figure, along with japanese knee-length socks and black leather shoes. Then, Akira's greeting broke his thoughts.  
  
"Ohayo!" Akira said with his usual cheerfulness.  
  
"Ohayo Akira..." Sakuya mumbled, scowling a little as he remembered that Akira did not have to go to college. In fact, he had a choice between Senior High and College. In the end, he chose Senior High.  
  
"It would be easier to keep tabs with what the girls are doing," Akira had said. Sakuya had to go to college as he was twenty-one this year. Akira was nineteen, thus, he could enroll into Juuban Senior High as a transfer student. One comfort to Sakuya was that he would not have to wear school uniforms.  
  
"Geez, why can't they let us wear home clothes to school?" Akira grumbled, adjusting his tie. He was in a white long-sleeved shirt with a dark blue overcoat and a navy blue long pants. Akira never liked wearing uniforms (except for the ones required when using angelic power), and this was getting on his nerves.  
  
"This is Japan, not England. You'll get used to it. At least you'll see to Yukiki safety..." Sakuya said as-a-matter-of-factly. Akira nodded and began eating.  
  
"Say, nice food! It's a long time since you cooked, Yu-chan," Akira said between bites, and Sakuya silently agreed. Yukiki blushed and said, "You'll get sick of it because I'll be cooking until someone takes over."  
  
"Oh I'll be in heaven!" Sakuya exclaimed, making Yukiki blush even redder.  
  
"Just hurry up and eat. We'll be late soon Akira," Yukiki chided and started eating too. A comfortable silence shrouded them, but they did not mind. Soon it was time for the twins to go, and Sakuya passed them their lunches.  
  
"Is there anything for me to eat if I'm hungry?" Sakuya asked inquisitively. Yukiki nodded and replied, "There is a chocolate cake in the fridge and some pasta. Just warm the pasta if you want something filling."  
  
"Thanx hon," Sakuya smiled, happy that his girlfriend still remembered his craving for sweet stuff. Then, the twins said in unison, "Ittekimasu," their voices blending harmoniously.  
  
"Itterashai," Sakuya said before closing the gate and returning back to the house. He walked at a leisurely pace, taking time to see the design and furnishings of the house. He was mildly surprised to find portraits (salvaged ones) of the silver millenium which was painted of the royal family, or more particularly, themselves. The designs of the interior were done by Yukiki and himself the night before and the furnishings (excluding the portraits: they were put up by Akira) were put up all by himself whilst Yukiki made the magic workroom and transferred all the energy required from a nearby node. Meanwhile, Akira did the job of hacking into the school and college database.  
  
And that was why all of them seemed tired like hell, except for Yukiki.   
  
On arriving to the door of the magic workroom (it was adjoined to each of their rooms), the transparent being guarding the room immediately allowed him through and a voice was heard inside.  
  
"Milord," a familiar voice said. Sakuya furrowed his brows as recognitiong slowly dawned upon him. He smiled, remembering the voice of his guardian spirit, Faith, that was like a personal assistant to him.  
  
"Hey Faith, it's been a long time..."  
  
"Yep, care for a game of chess?" Faith asked, her voice full of excitement.  
  
"Sorry, I've got classes. Any messages?"  
  
"Yea, Lady Selenity said that this room is fully operable, so you should be able to use it. Also, she left a voice message."  
  
Sakuya's ears perked up, and said, "Let me hear it." and a 3D hologram of Yukiki formed upon the large pure colorless crystal in the center of the large room.  
  
"Sakuya, I didn't have time to say this to you in person. Sorry, but I was too tired... Our guardians should be coming soon. Three of the guestrooms are for them, and I hope you can just engrave their names on the plates in front of the doors. Thank you for everything hon, Ai shiteru." and the diagram faded out into nothingness. Sakuya smiled, looking forward to seeing their friends again, and took in the whole room's design.  
  
Portraits were hung on the walls and each of them were a portal for a specific planet or galaxy if one knew how to use them. Other ceiling-to-floor drapes which depicted various scenes of their past also served similar purposes. The whole room, by itself, was a room in subspace, and it was very medieval looking. A normal human being would have been surprised to be inside the room, thus there was an invisible being guarding the door to subspace. Plush sofas were placed by the side of the walls, and bookcases containing ancient tomes of spells and information were placed next to the portrait of the entire lineage of the Silver Millenium.  
  
Sakuya concentrated on the crystal, and the form of Yukiki and Akira walking to school showed on the beautiful crystal. He spoke to Faith, saying, "call us by our japanese names, Faith. And any other problems?"  
  
"Yes, the configurations for this room and your bedroom is not confirmed yet. Shall I make Yukiki-sama a permanent resident of your room?"  
  
The black head thought for a moment, then replied, "No, not for now. But you can make it accesible to everyone. Just inform me if something is amiss. As for this room, allow everyone who knows of the Silver Millenium enter."  
  
"Including Serenity and her company?"  
  
"Yes, That is all. I'll come back tonight. Ciao."  
  
"Configuration confirmed. Have a good day, Sakuya-sama."  
  
.....................................................................  
  
At the same time:  
  
Yukiki and Akira were walking in a leisurely manner to school. They are still early, and had intended to stroll pass the Sakura blossoms by the park. The sakura petals gently landed on the grass meadow-like garden, and Yukiki suddenly had the impulse of planting a few trees in her home planet, the heart of the Angelic System - Assiah.  
  
As they walked to a T-junction, a black thing leapt past them, and a 'honk' was heard. Before they know it, a car crashed on the black thing and a bento box, and both the cat and bento were sprawled on the hard floor.  
  
"What the ----" Akira said and hurriedly ran to the cat. Yukiki got there first, and cradled the black cat to inspect her wounds… Thankfully, the contents of the bento did not spill, thanks to the secure tying of the cloth. Yukiki glanced worriedly at the cat, or specifically, the fracture of her left hind leg. When she touched it, the cat winced in pain.  
  
"Poor baby," she cooed, "I'll have to heal your wounds first before attending to the leg." The cat looked back at her, and on her forehead lain two plasters, stuck like a multiplication sign. The cat reminded her of Luna, but she meowed instead of talk. Then, she brought her to a secluded corner, and said, "A-chan, can you lend me your energy?"  
  
"No prob," and he touched her right shoulder blade. Almost immediately, a surge of power was felt by Yukiki, and she tamed it till it recognized her as is master. Next, she threw out the contents' of the cat's master's bento, and put her in it. When the preparation work was done, she held her palm just above the cat, and whispered in the language of the silver millennium, "energy taken, magic I convert. Heal this child, and heal her well." A silvery gold seal appeared beneath the bento, and a translucent globe of pale blue light enshrouded the cat. Very quickly, all her wounds began to heal, and the skin knitted back, leaving only dried blood. After that, Yukiki put her hand near the cat's fractured leg, concentrated and a globe of silver light bathed the cat's leg. Her sigil of the cross glowed, and she 'saw' with her mind that the bone marrow was healing, then speeding up to heal the bone. Satisfied, she set a speed healing spell to heal her within a small amount of time, and was startled to see that the cat had been looking at her all the time.  
  
Ignoring the surprise, she summoned the water elementals to bring a little water to the lunchbox. When this was done, she took out a silver samurai dagger, and Akira protested, "Use my blood instead!"  
  
"No. I've cast the spell and they won't recognize your blood."  
  
"It's almost similar…"  
  
"But not totally." Yukiki said firmly, leaving Akira frustrated. He did not want her to waste blood on a cat. Though he wasn't prejudiced towards them, he knew that blood strengthens a spell. She was still weak from yesterday, but then, she was too stubborn to admit it. Still, her blood, if consumed, could make a normal human live at least ten more years, thus it would be disastrous if she disposed of it anyhow.  
  
Quickly, she made a cut on her right palm, and dripped three drops into the water before stopping the blood flow. Akira magicked a roll of bandage and wrapped it around her palm. At the same time, the water become ruby red, and the cat yelped as the seal faded away. Yukiki was tired, but asked, "who is your master?"  
  
The cat pawed at the cloth which had been tied to the box. Akira took it up and read out, "Juuban Senior High. Tsukino Usagi; 2/3. Hey, it's your class."  
  
"Then I'll bring her to her mistress. Kit, you'd better sleep for now." The cat looked nervous, and Yukiki said, "Don't worry. You'll wake up at night, and you'll be able leap by then. Oyasumi…" she put her palm on the cat's head, and concentrated for a moment. Simultaneously, the cat went into deep slumber." Satisfied, she looked at her watch, and was struck dumb.  
  
"Gosh! We're late for school!"  
  
"Yikes!" Both of them sprinted to the school at a pace that could break the Olympic record, leaving people whom they passed bewildered by the sudden wind…  
  
………………………………………………………………………  
  
Okie dokie. End of Chapter 1.  
  
Hope you guys like this starting. Don't worry, you'll see more of Usagi and Company in the next chapter. Promise. As usual, reviews would be accepted with delight, as with flames and insults. Hehe, I'm a person who can stand that =)  
  
Love,  
Silverdawn Kadamon 


	3. Classes and another Crush

Disclaimers: Bishouju Senshi Sailormoon belongs the most magnificent artiste Naoko Takeuchi sensei, and I just used it to make up my own. Other disclaimers and copyrights apply, so don't sue me.  
  
The Fight for Light and Truth SilverDawn  
  
Chapter 2: Classes and another Crush  
  
Class 2/3 Juuban Senior High  
  
"Phew! I thought that I'd be dead!" Usagi said, as she took her seat. Ami smiled as she brushed back her blue hair, saying, "I'm surprised Haruna sensei isn't here yet. She's usually punctual." Usagi silently agreed and Seiya cut in, saying, "I heard that there is a transfer student from Europe. Hope she is pretty as Michiru-chan here." Aqua-haired Michiru giggled as Haruka reached to playfully hit Seiya on his head. Seiya ducked, his black ponytail flying and Haruka said, eyes glinting maliciously, "I'm warning you, shut up! Or you'll be unable to sing for the next few week."  
  
"I yield! I yield!" Seiya said in horror. All of them laughed, and Haruna sensei entered, coughing to get attention of the raucous class. Behind her was a girl with pale blond hair who held herself with an air of elegance. Her eyes were of a peculiar silvery-blue that seemed like endless space. Everyone quickly sat down, and was staring at the girl openly, making her rather embarrassed.  
  
"Class, this is Fujiwara Yukiki-san. She just transferred here from Europe so please help her on things that she doesn't understand." Haruna- sensei said pleasantly and the girl smiled shyly.  
  
"Sit beside Tsukino-san. She isn't a very good example, but the others around her are." With that, the class laughed, and Yukiki walked to her new table. Usagi smiled at her warmly, and the transfer student returned it with a tentative smile before settling down. It was only then did Usagi gasp, "My bento!" The platinum-blond haired girl asked, "Yours?" At the nod of Usagi's head, she whispered, "I'll give it back to you during break time." Her voice was soft and melodious to Usagi, yet to some extent, it stirred some painful memories within Usagi. It eerily reminded her of someone she ought to know, but at the current moment, she just could not remember who.  
  
"Are you all right? Usagi-san.?" Yukiki inquired, her eyes filled with worry when Usagi spaced out but the latter hastily replied, "I'm fine, really! And please, don't be so formal!" On looking at the worried faces of Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Seiya and her new seatmate, she bubbled, "Really! I'm all right!"  
  
Before anyone else could say anything else, Miss Haruna glared at the six of them, making all of them go silent. Seiya whispered to Ami (his seatmate), 'Ami, is Usagi really all right?"  
  
"I don't know. she seldom zonk out like this. Perhaps she will feel better after lunch? Yukiki-san is very pretty!"  
  
"I agree." Seiya said dreamily, and Ami silently thought, Haha, Seiya has fallen for yet another blonde. Two tables behind, Haruka was also staring at Yukiki before Michiru chided, "Haruka, stop staring at her. Can't you see that she is uncomfortable?" Haruka just said, "Michiru, she looks familiar. can you check her past through the mirror?" The aqua-haired lady glanced at her best friend, but felt her insistence and sighed as she took out her mirror.  
  
The mirror glowed for a moment before images flashed within it. Haruka and Michiru watched intently as a lady with silver hair tied in two odangos appeared in the mirror. She was sobbing as she held a man's dead body. The man wore a white tuxedo, which was stained with blood, his blond hair covering a sigil of an eight-pointed star. On his left marriage finger was a platinum band, just like the one the lady wore. Both of them immediately gasped on deducing that the lady was Queen Selenity and Michiru dropped her mirror on the floor. The whole class looked at them, and Haruna- sensei said dryly, "Kaiou-san, please prim yourself during break time." Some people snickered, causing Michiru to blush. However, Seiya, Ami, Usagi and Yukiki recognized the mirror, and the senshis wondered: What shocked Michiru so much that she dropped such an important thing?  
  
Yukiki, however, knew what she had been doing. Her senses had already been alert at seeing her sister, and she knew that Haruka's senses were just as strong. After all, she was the one that had created the weapons of the outers, thus she felt it when the mirror worked.  
  
Holy Heavens! She thought exasperatedly, I need to get to Pluto. Only she can keep the two of them quiet.:  
  
After that, the class went along smoothly and Usagi soon became fast friends with Yukiki.  
  
....................................  
  
Lunchtime found Usagi and her friends outdoors having lunch. Seiya, Ami, Usagi, Yukiki, Haruka and Michiru were sitting on the grass under the shades of several willow trees, near a gnarled oak tree, when Minako, Makoto, Taiki and Yaten arrived. Minako was dragging a guy who was unfamiliar to the other senshis and Yukiki smiled on seeing her brother.  
  
::Onii-chan, looks like you have gotten along with Mina-chan ne?:: Yukiki mindspoke to her brother.  
  
::You can say that again.:: Yukiki almost laughed at this dry retort. She had gotten along quite well with her new classmates except for Haruka and Michiru. She was almost certain that Michiru had seen her past and that both of them have thought that she was a dangerous character. She did not blame them though. The outers were suspicious easily, but they were loyal to whom they serve.  
  
"Minna, this is our new classmate - Fujiwara Akira." Minako said cheerfully, and Seiya's ears perked up at the surname.  
  
"Fujiwara?" Ami asked and glanced at Yukiki. Makoto turned at Ami's gaze, and found the new girl smiling shyly. She asked, "Who is she?" and Usagi piped in, "She's my new seatmate, Fujiwara Yukiki."  
  
Yukiki gave the newcomers a wave and smiled at Akira. Apologetically, she lied smoothly, "Akira is my cousin. Thus, we have the same surname." Everyone seemed to accept the explanation, except for Haruka and Michiru. At the same time, Michiru was intently looking at the images of Akira's past in the mirror of truth. Haruka was leaning to her side and Yukiki 'saw' in her mind that they had once again saw images of Akira's past - of the final war and that of Saturn crying over him before ending the Silver Millennium with the Silence Glaive.  
  
This must have truly disturbed the duo as they were shocked by the revelation that the new student and her cousin were formerly from the Silver Millennium. What was even more surprising was that one of them had previously had an affair with one of their fellow senshi, Sailor Saturn whilst the other resembled Queen Selenity.  
  
Thus when Akira sensed the mirror's working, he immediately mind- spoke to his sister, saying,  
  
::Yuki::  
  
::hmm???::  
  
::When were those talismans given to the outers?::  
  
::Oh! When you went back to the Diamond Galaxy. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten to tell you.::  
  
The other end went silent for a while, before asking, ::Who has which talismans?::  
  
::Neptune, as you see, has the mirror. Uranus has the space sword while Pluto has the time staff, and Saturn has the talisman you created - the Silence Glaive.::  
  
::WHAT!:: At his roar, Yukiki felt a headache, and tried to explain, ::Only Saturn has the ability to use the glaive to the maximum extent. She is the strongest in will and that is the key to handling the glaive.::  
  
Akira looked at the girls and gave Yukiki a strained smile. The two outers were keeping an eye on both of them, and Yukiki touched the bento where the cut lay.  
  
::Nii-chan.::  
  
::What about the other six?::  
  
::The Holy Grail is sealed within the senshis. As for the other five, I'm afraid that I've found no one who is suitable for them. Only the three of us have the power to tame them and use them. I hope to teach Usa to master the wand of healing and the other staff is attracted to Endymion.::  
  
::.Interesting.::  
  
::I know. what about the cat?::  
  
::Give her back to Usagi now, by that withering oak tree. We can use the blood water to revive it.::  
  
::Good idea.:: Immediately, Yukiki rose and walked to Usagi's side, taking the bento with her. She whispered to Usagi, and both of them walked to the gnarled tree where Yukiki opened the bento. Usagi was downright surprised to find Luna sleeping in it and asked, "What happened to her?" Yukiki assured her that the cat was all right, and told her of the incident while she took the cat out and poured the red water in a circle around the oak tree.  
  
Usagi was worried, as Yukiki was able to see, and thus said, "Don't worry, she'll wake up in the evening. Just remember to take off the bandage ONLY after she wakes up." And the two girls went back to the group, under the watchful eyes of Michiru and Haruka.  
  
.............................  
  
Okie, this is a shorter chapter. but hope that you guys won't mind! 


End file.
